


About Last Night

by bluecurls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecurls/pseuds/bluecurls
Summary: I think, once upon a time, this was going to be the start of a bigger story. Now, I kind of like leaving it as is. If anyone wants to continue it, feel free!





	

The sun was bright on her face; too bright. She turned away from it, her head burrowing deeper in the feather pillow covered by dark silk before she realized her window was on the wrong side of the room.

_How is that …_

She pushed herself up on her hands, her palms sliding on the sheets. Wait, silk sheets? She didn’t have silk sheets. She was a cotton girl. She looked around the partially lit room that definitely was not hers, ignoring the panic that was building in her stomach as she took in the hunter green walls and dark oak furniture.

“Missy!”

She shrieked, clutching the covers to her naked body as the house elf next to the bed cried out.

“I’s sorry!” the wide-eyed elf apologized, her hands going up to pull her oversized ears nervously. “I’s told to checks on you, not to waken you. Oh, I’s a bad elf! Peppy is sorry, missy!” The elf looked around the room, reaching for a thick book on the nightstand, holding it over her head before she let it fall to floor on top of her toes. Howling, the elf hopped on one foot as she bent over to pick up the book.

“Stop!” Hermione cried, forgetting the sheet as she reached out to the crying elf. “What are you doing?”

“I’s punishing myself for disobeying my master!”

“No! No punishments! I was awake!”

The elf stopped, the book still over her head, her little arms shaking under the weight. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Hermione promised, realizing her state of undress once more. Grabbing the sheet, she pulled it up to her chin, using her arms to hold it in place. “Um, Peppy, is it?”

The elf beamed. “Yes, missy!”

“Do you, I mean, have you seen my clothes?” She closed her eyes, trying to remember what she wore the night before. Merlin, what did she drink? “I had a dress. Blue.”

“I’s saw it, missy. Very pretty!”

“Good! Good. Can you bring it to me?”

The elf shook her head. “No, missy. It’s ripped.”

Hermione had a flashback. Large hands. Strong hands. Hands that couldn’t get the dress over her head, because she refused to stop kissing the owner of the hands.

_“Just rip it!” she demanded, giggling breathlessly when the silk fell to the floor seconds later._

“OK, well, this is awkward.” Hermione looked around the room. “Um … knickers? Have you seen those?”

The elf peered under the bed, popping up seconds later with a pair of navy blue silk knickers, also ripped. Hermione snatched them out of Peppy’s hand, her face burning with embarrassment.

“I’s saw your shoes in the hall.”

“Are they in one piece?” she muttered.

The elf clapped her hands, delighted. “Yes!”

“I was kidding, but great. Can you get those for me? Oh, and my purse?”

“Yes, Missy!”

The elf popped out of the room. Not wasting time, Hermione threw back the covers and rushed to the wardrobe, pulling out the first shirt saw, not even noticing the name in large black letters on the back as she slid it over her naked body, the hem nearly reaching her knees.

“Missy!”

Hermione jumped, one hand going to her chest in fright. “Gods!” she cried. “Please stop doing that!”

The elf’s face crumpled.

“No!” Hermione reached out, not sure if the elf would accept a hug or not. “I’m sorry, Peppy. I’m just … I’m not feeling myself this morning. Please don’t be sad. You are helping me so much!”

“I’s am?” the elf sniffed.

“Yes!”

The elf nodded, her eyes still filled with tears as she passed over Hermione’s shoes, purse and, thank Merlin, wand.

 _“Reparo,”_ Hermione murmured, stepping into her mended knickers, feeling better. Peppy didn’t bring her dress, but Hermione didn’t care at this point. Let the man, whoever he was, keep it. It was nothing but trouble. “Alright, Peppy, I need you to show me the way to the door.”

The elf looked confused. “The door, missy? But master wants you to join him for breakfast!”

“Oh. That’s sweet. You can tell him I said that, but I really … I need to go. Now.”

“But missy –“

Hermione rushed out of the bedroom. She didn’t have time to explain her actions to an elf. She couldn’t explain them to herself. She did not get drunk and sleep with people she didn’t know. And she didn’t know this man. This was not a flat she’d been in before, though had she been there under different circumstances, she would have admired his taste. Instead, she tiptoed down the long hall.

“Leaving so soon?”

She jumped. That voice. She knew that voice. Why was _he_ here?

Oh Gods. No. She didn’t. She couldn’t.

“Nice shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think, once upon a time, this was going to be the start of a bigger story. Now, I kind of like leaving it as is. If anyone wants to continue it, feel free!


End file.
